Lost But found
by Missa-Lea
Summary: a girl loses the love of her life, then kurama finds her. can love blossom again or is she doomed to be alone forever. KOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Untitled**_

Lightening clashed and thunder howled. Rain poured down into the dark empty streets of a small neighborhood, crashing upon houses, causing streets to over flow. Wind blowing so viciously, it knocked trash cans over and sent them in chaos rolling down the rain soaked alleys. No person in their right mind would be caught dead in a storm such as this. But, one person was, a girl no older than 15. She was around 5'3" in height. Her soaked hair, if dry would have shown gold brighter than any in a sunny summery days light. And, her eyes, her eyes held so much sadness and confusion that just one look into the deep sapphire pools would cause you to get lost for hours wondering what ordeals she had to have gone through to end up like this.

Walking past house after house and alley after alley the girl continued not caring what happened to her. She was lost in the events that had past only mere hours before. Her heart broken and her love stripped; blindly she wondered the deadened streets of her assumed lover's neighborhood. Stopping dead she dropped to the cold hard ground, no longer able to contain her emotions. She had thought he loved her that she was his only one, but no, he only cared for her as a friend. He had said that he had loved her once but it had faded into just a friendship. She had bared her soul and all its contents to him this night and he had killed her. He had torn her soul out piece by piece, not caring that he was murdering her. Only caring that he was happy that he was in love with 'her' that other girl. After that confession and rejection she fled from his home out into the bitter rain not really caring where her feet carried her, only wanting to escape the torture that waited for her back upon her 'lover's' step.

An hour had passed whilst she wept. Her beautiful eyes were now red and irritated from the unnatural emotion. Heat was leaving her body rapidly, she new if she didn't move into some place warmer she would eventually pass out and die. What did she care? She had nothing left. The one thing she had desired more than life was now out of her grasp. Still she would try, if not for herself then for the ones left who cared for this worthless shell. She willed her self to stand, but her body would not obey. She had waited to long hypothermia was sure to have set in, and now she could feel her body tiring from the sobs that had come so hard. Still she tried again, but to no avail. Finally, giving up she plummeted to the cold ground, consciousness slipping away. Almost to the end of the line, her last sight was that of a figure with flaming red hair.

**M: tell me what you thought. Read and review.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurama's Pov**

Several days had passed, since that night. That night that I found, her.

**FlashBack**

I was on my way home form Yusuke's place. It had started to pour shorty after my departure. I had no umbrella but I didn't care, I rather liked the feel of the rain hitting me. Turning the corner of 5th and Blanch St. I made my way pass several dark alleys crawling with lower class demons. Passing my sixth demon infested alley I saw a lump in the middle of the side walk, on the otherside of the road. At first glance, I had thougt it might have just been a stray alley cat, that had fallen pray to a demon or a cat that had been hit by a car, and now lay dead on the sidewalk. But as I drew nearer, I could see that the 'dead feline' as I pressumed it was, was moving. Slowly, but still moving. As I surveyed, this 'feline', I noticed that it was not a cat nor an animal at all, but a human. A girl to be exact. I watched her make several attampts to rise from the ground, but each failed. Finally, exaughtsion reaching its peak, she plummeted to the concrete unable to rise. I raced over to her hoping that she had not taken her last breath. Within mear seconds I was at her side, the distance that once stood between us distiguished. Turning her body over, I pressed my ear to her lips. Breathing. Thank King Emma, she's still alive. I told her to hold on, and that she would be alright, but I do not believe she heard me. I went to pick her up off the rain soaked ground, when she turned her head to me. She said nothing only stared. Then, sleep took its hold, her eyes closed, and her body became limp under my grasp. It was then that I realized I had know idea how she had gotten their. But, that was a problem for another time, as of now, I needed to get her out of the rain and to my house, as it seems I do not know where she lives, or if she even has a home. I ran the whole way home, hoping she would not die in my arms.

**End FlashBack**

Now three days have passed, yet she has not stired from her sleep. Not even gotten up to use the restroom. I've already informed Yusuke and the others. They don't know what to make of it, even Koenma is at a loss of what we should do with her. So for now all we can do is wait for her to awaken. Hopfully we will not have to wait much longer.

**Melissa's Pov/ Dream**

I was sitting there in the dark watching memories pass all around. No one was with me, I was all alone. It's not like im not use to it by now. My family never really paid much attention to me. Sure, they were there with me, but they weren't acctually 'there'. Something always caught their attention, even when I was little they seemed distant. Like, no matter how horrible the problem, something else came first. Finally, I just gave up. I stopped hoping and wishing that they would try to keep me in their lives and then one day it just feel a part. And we were no longer a family, just people who knew each other and just happened to live in the same house. After all that, when I had given up hope, he had wondered into my life. His name was Keith and I had never met anyone quite like him. He was kind, not at all like the other boys. He could make me laugh with the simplest of jokes, or make me smile with just hug. Before long, I had fallen head over heals in love. It wasn't till it was to late that I had realized it. That night when I went to tell him I was met with nothing but heartbreak. Yes, he had fallen in love, just not with me. It was a girl who had moved in just a month ago. She was beautiful. She had the body, even the rich brown hair and eyes. She was tall. She had it all, the whole package, and he fell for it. What was there to do? I couldn't just tell him, he wasn't aloud to love her, that he should love me. I wanted to, but I didn't want to see him suffer. No, instead I decide that I would suffer alone. I have suffered all my life, so what was one more heartache added to the bunch going to do, not much I assumed. I was wrong. It broke me. It tore me up from the inside, I couldn't take it any longer. I could not hold myself together. I had tought a suiced in those brief moments of rejection, but decided against it. Suicied was the cowards way out, and I was no coward. Instead, I race out into the night not really wanting humiliation to acompany my saddness. Not but a few minutes later had I passed out and found myself here in the darkness. I have no way of telling how long i've been out. I've heard voices several times but don't know whose they are. Most are kind but a few seem harsh like they don't have feelings. Contemplating. I'm contemplating on wether I should wake or not. There is really nothing in here for me, and there is nothing out there, so it doesn't really matter, wether I stay here or not, does it? I decide I should atleast thank the people or person who saved me, tell then i'm alright and not to worry, and then I can come back. Come back to an endless place where hurt, longing, and saddness even love no longer exsist.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Untitled_**

**Me: **hey everyone sorry for not updating for a while. ive been on vacation for the past two weeks and having trouble thinking of what to write next..hehe.

**Note: **'' someone is thinking

"" someone is talking

**well you know the drill i own nothing except this story, and my plushies.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Melissa's POV**

I had awoken shortly after six, to the sound of rain drops pounding on the roof and have now since been gazing out the window into the rain for an hour, though it seems like an eternity. There's nothing to look at just a bunch a trees, but atleast it keeps my mind busy. About thirty minutes ago I began to hear movement below me, so I figure the house has two stories. The smell of cooked chiken wafted into my room only ten minutes after the movement began. By now whoever is down there sould be eating or just about done. Hopefully they think i'm still sleeping and won't come check on me, I can't deal with seeing anyone right now, let alone explaining why I was passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. Maybe a walk will help settle my nerves. Earlier, when I was looking out the window I noticed a tree rather close to the house, maybe I can get down that way and be back before they notice.

**Normal POV**

Yusuke and the gang were in the living room disscussing what they were going to do when the girl woke up. "What are we going to do, we can't let her stay here?" Yusuke stated. "That's true, she probably has family and they are probably worried about her." Kurama replied. They went on like that for around forty minutes before Yukina came out to tell them that dinner was ready. "Dinners' ready" She yelled. "Okay, we'll finish this conversation after dinner, im starved." Koenma declared. " All right!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke ran into the kitchen. The rest followed after hoping there would still be enough for themselves.

After dinner, which by the way was roasted chicken shredded and mixed into negi-ramen with water crest, the gang resumed their discussion. "We still have no idea what we're going to do." Yusuke stated once again. " I don't know what your going to do and personally I could care less, but as it is your guest has awoken." Hiei replied from his spot at the widow. "Oh shit!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and the others raced from their spots in the living room and up the stairs. Only mear moments later they were in the girls room. It was empty.

**Melissa's POV**

As I reached the ground I heard voices coming from above in the bedroom, so I ran. Hopefully they hadn't seen me flee. Ten minutes have passed since I had left the room, i'm now carelessly wandering around in the forest. Decideing not to go to far, for fear of getting myself lost, I went as far as I could without loosing sight of the house. I didn't want to run away but atleast this way I can be alone, besides it won't be long before i'm found. Better make the most of it.

**Normal POV**

"Damn it!" Yusuke yelled "Where the hell is she?" "How are we supposed to know, Urameshi?" Kuwabara stated "It looks as though she went out the window." Kurama said. "How do you know that, Kurama?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. "Because the window's open and we know she didn't come down and just walk right out the front door." Hiei replied sarcastically. All at once they ran to the window except for Hiei who was already there. At the edge of the field they saw the girl running into the dense forest. Within a minute she disappeared behind the wall of trees. "Hiei, I want you to follow her and make sure she doesn't get attacked, got it?" Koenma ordered. "Hn." was all Hiei said before he vanished and went after the girl. "Come on, we have to hurry if we're going to catch up to her." Kurama said. "But we're faster than her, it should be no problem." Yusuke stated proudly. "Even if that's so Yusuke, she still has a large distance on us, and have you forgotten that forest is infested with demons?" Koenma replied. "Oh yeah forgot about that hehe." Yusuke laughed. "Wait, why couldn''t Hiei just take care of the demons?" Sputtered Kuwabara dumbly. "Because you dombass, while Hiei may be super powerful he still can't take on a bunch of demons if they decide that a human girl would make a nice snack!" Yusuke yelled at his stupid counterpart. "Whatever." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Well, since we've wasted so much time I guess we should be going?" Koenma yelled veriously. And with out another word the rest of the gang took off into the forest in search of the girl.

**Melissa's POV**

They still haven't found me. And despite my efforts I somehow managed to get myself lost. I came apon a pond shortly after loosing my way. I'm now resting under a tree near the water's edge. The rain had stop some while ago and the clouds have cleared up, allowing the moonlight to shine down through the haze that was left behind, onto the water's surface. It's beautiful, just like a dream. Looking out into the water I saw a man. From this distance I could only make out his hair and body the rest was distorted. He glided acrossed the ponds surface like an angel. He was tall and his hair shown bright under the moon lit night. He glowed so vibirantly. That's when I knew it was him. KEITH! I yelled but there was no reply. Again and again I called out but to no avail. Before I could stop myself tears began pouring and without warning memories of that night came flooding back. His face, his voice, everything! There was nothing I could do! He didn't love me, he would never love me. I thought I could forget him, that I was over it. But I was wrong! "Why? Why now? Just leave me alone! Stop tormenting me, Haven't I suffered enough?" I couldn't take it any longer. The pain enveloped my heart and the sorrow seeped into my soul. I screamed out in agony.

As soon as they had come, the memories vanished and I was left in a heap on the ground. Sobs racked my body and endless tears flowed from my eyes.

When I returned my gaze to the water the man who once stood there was gone and in his place was a creature. I'd never seen anything like it. It had eyes the color of amythest and hair the blackest of night. His appearance was little more than human. Huge black wings protruded from his back and his ears were slightly pointed but hardly noticable. Ather than that he looked completely normal. I couldn't help but stare at him, I was awded by his magnificence. This isn't something you normally see in real life, only in shows like Yu Yu Hakusho or D N angel. But even so I couldn't stop. "It is rude to stare, you know?" He stated somewhat amused. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too..offend.." "No need to appoligize. I rather enjoy being stared at by such a beautiful young woman." 'His smile is so charming.' The creature walked towards me. He was so, so oh words couldn't explain it, but there was this air that made him dangerous. It made him seem evil, telling me that I should get away from him, that I should flee. But my body won't move. Frozen to my spot on the ground he approached and nelt down before me. Then he raised his hand to my left cheek and gently stroked it. " You truly are beautiful, Melissa." He cooed. 'Wait a minute how does he know my name i never told him what it was, did I?' he leaned in closer. Our lips were almost touching. " It's too bad, I would take you home with me if I didn't have to kill you." he said, and then kissed me. 'No' I tried to speak, to scream anything but nothing came out. Here I am the guy who's about to murder me is kissing me and there is nothing I can do about it. He pulled back from me and began to raise his sword. 'No please don't! Stop!' He began to speak again "I know you don't want to die but if you live then the prophecy will come to pass and we can't have that now can we?" Then he brought his sword down, I shut my eyes tight. 'NO!'

"Stop!"

**Me: **well that's it read and review.

see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Melissa:** Yea another chapter! Even if it did take me almost a year to write…..lol

I'm sorry. Please don't hurt in the corner

**Yusuke:** Why shouldn't they hurt you? You did take for ever.

**Melissa:** Shut up, Yusuke! That is so not nice! I have been so damn busy with work and exams and all that other shit, not to mention I have major writer's block.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, so what else is new?

**Kurama: **Hey. Let's not be too hasty if we hurt her now then she'll never be able to

finish the story.

**Melissa:** Thank you Kurama (hugs him real tight) See that's why you need me. 'Cause it's all in my head and if you hurt me then you'll never know what's next ………………… Mwuahahahahaha!

**Kurama:** Besides, she is right. You really should be more kind, I mean think of what Keiko would do to you if she heard you.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**Hiei:** Let's just get on with the story.

**Melissa:** Fine! On with the fic! I'm going to try and write the next chapter so here goes nothing.

_**(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my love for the show and my own characters)**_

**Previously in the Last Chapter…**

'No please don't, Stop!' He began to speak again, "I know you don't want to die but if you live, then the prophecy will come to pass and we can't have that now, can we?" Then he brought his sword down, I shut my eyes tight. 'NO!'

"Stop!"

**Chapter Four**

**Gang's POV (Hiei is not with them yet)**

The gang, minus Hiei, had been searching for the girl for the past couple of hours, and had still, had no luck in locating her. Even Hiei, who had gone after her just after she had taken off had, had no luck. Damn was she hard to find.

"Damn it! Why did she have to take off like that? We weren't going to hurt her." Yusuke yelled out in frustration. He was walking just ahead of the gang with Kuwabara following closely behind.

"Maybe she was frightened." Replied Kuwabara.

"Of what!?" Yusuke snapped.

"Well, perhaps it was the fact that she was in an unknown place, surrounded by people, who just happened to be guys that she didn't know." Kurama interjected.

"Yeah, well still, we wouldn't have hurt her." Yusuke replied.

"She doesn't…er…didn't know that." Koenma said.

"Whatever." Yusuke mumbled, and the conversation came to a close.

Shortly after the conversation had ended and the forest had gone quiet, an ear shattering scream could be heard through out the density of the lush forest. At first, everyone thought it was the girl but it turned out to be only Kuwabara. Apparently he had seen a spider the size of a cat. Of course that didn't stop Yusuke from making fun of him. They walked for another ten to fifteen minutes before they came to a rather large pond in the center of the forest.

"Oh great, we've looked through half the forest and she isn't here." Yusuke stated. "Where the hell is she?"

"Like we're really going to know, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well…" Yusuke started but was cut short as a blood curdling scream ran though their bodies.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"What was that!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison.

"I don't know but let's go check it out." Koenma said.

And off they went. It took all of five minutes to make their way around the outside edge of the pond to the other side. When they did reach it they saw Hiei standing about fifteen yards away from the girl and an unknown demon. The girl was sitting under a tree, just at the waters edge. The demon was kneeling in front of her. He seemed to be telling her something, whispering in her ear. All she could do was sit there, unable to move, to run away, as if he had some control over her body, not allowing her to escape his grasp. He had finished speaking and then he kissed her.

**Kurama's POV**

All I could do was watch as this girl, who I hardly knew was being kissed, by a demon. Her eyes widened at the contact of his lips meeting hers; obviously she didn't know this man. Even though I barley knew her I still felt like I should be protecting her. As if this were my destiny. The kiss lasted only a second: then he began to speak again. Terror was the only evident emotion expressed on her delicate features. He slowly reached down to his waist and the sword that hung there limply. It was then that I knew what he intended to do.

**Normal POV **

As he brought down the blade of the sword all that could be heard was a chorus of "Stop!" echoing off the trees. He stopped mid-swing and turned to look at them. His face, although it held no apparent anger, was eerily serene, as if he was expecting this.

**Yusuke's POV**

I could only stare at the scene unfolding before my very eyes. He was going to kill her and we hadn't even been able to find out who or where she was from. I shouted as loud as I could, "Stop!" His blade halted and he turned in our direction, and began to speak. "My, my Melissa it would seem we have an audience."

"Step away from her, before I come over there and kick your ass." I stated

"Oh? Now why would you want to do that? The show was just about to start. I promise it would have been wonderful to watch. Our heroine would have played her role spectacularly; she wouldn't have been a disappointment in the least. Isn't that correct my dear, sweet Melissa?" He said grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her towards him. I was furious. I didn't know why but for some reason I was compelled to defend this girl as if I knew her from somewhere.

**Koenma's POV **

The boys were anxious, I could tell just by the feel of the there energy. Tension was building and it was all do to that girl. Somehow being around her made all of us, including me, feel as if we needed to keep her from harm. This was strange, I'd have to make a note of it and look into it when I returned to Spirit world, if I returned.

**Normal POV**

"Get your hands off of her!" Kurama demanded

"Oh my," The demon replied "Melissa You didn't tell me you had such over baring friends. Or perhaps he's something of a lover of yours. Hmmm?" Doing the only thing she could do, she struggled. She struggled against his grasp but it was useless. It didn't seem like he had any intension of letting her go now, or ever for that matter.

"Come now darling, please stop your struggle it only prolongs the inevitable. You'll only be hurting yourself, and possibly your little friends here."

"Damn it! Let her go!" Yusuke yelled.

He was through waiting for someone to make the first move, so he charged the demon. Kurama and the others followed suit.

"Well, it looks like our little party is over, for now. I will come for again, Melissa. Wait for." He said. Smiling he leaned down to kiss her again. She fought, but with no success. Their lips touched but with more fierceness than before. They parted: the kiss had left her breathless and dazed. He uttered only one word before he left, "catch" and as fast as lightning he picked Melissa up and threw her hurdling towards them. Kurama was up and ready to catch her before she was injured. Hiei and Yusuke raced to catch the demon, but he was much to fast and had disappeared before they could reach him.

**Yusuke's POV **

"Damn him." I said turning back to the gang, and the girl. Kurama stood beside her, acting as a crutch. She seemed to be fine.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" I asked her. She shook her head but would not speak, she only stared. It was as if she couldn't believe I was standing in front of her. Her eyes were wide as though she recognized who we were but couldn't quite comprehend that we were real. Oh well, it didn't matter as of the moment, all that did was that she was unharmed. We would look at the details once we figured everything out, and were back at Genkia's place. Maybe she would have some idea as to what we could do.

**Melissa:** Okay so ther's the next chapter. I don't know if it's good enough but hey it's all I can think of right now. If you have any suggestion please feel free to tell me. I can use all the help I can get. Tanks so much to those of you who care enough to read this girls petty ramblings. And who have the kindness to review...keep it up! Yea!

Read&Review


End file.
